A answer to a cry
by lonewolf 83
Summary: A adventure to parenthood for a Mentor and a formal student
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction everything does not belong to me.**

James and Lily Potter had a problem they wanted a child.

But they were having problems. James being hit with a hex in a recent battle making procreation barely possible. James and Lily where both extremely saddened by this wen Poppy told them this.

But Lily being herself started to research way's to cure this, James helping her.

A few months later they did a ritual, attracting two hunters of a different kind.

Artemis arrived and gave the woman her egg to merge with her own. After she left Aphrodite merged with the man to give strength true her love.

On juli 31 1981 Hazel Dorea Potter was born.

 **About seven and a half year later.**

"Aphrodite while sitting in her temple in Olympus plotting for more love and lust in the world. Heart a cry. A cry from one of her children, a cry from Britain." Strange she thought, the last time I was there I blessed one of Hecate's group.

She ported to near the crying she heard taking on the looks of a strong women

Wearing a brown leather jacket and a white shirt with a pair of jeans and combat boots. Time to investigate.

This was a hunt while a hunt for answers, was still a hunt in her opinion.

 **At the same time in a forest somewhere near Boston.**

Artemis heard a strange cry that was tearing at her hart, like it was te calling of a child calling for his mother. Her senses told her it came from Britain.

The last time she there she helped a couple of Hecate's people in conceiving wat normally would lead only to a strong child. What happened?

Now she was curious and ordered Zoe to follow the trail of the monsters they followed.

While entering her tent she scryed with her mind over the area of the cry well to do Britain was the answer. Changing her looks to a twenty something woman she reached in her closet and took out a nice blouse, skirt and jacket combination. Putting a pair of glasses on and some make up. Time to investigate.

Artemis when arriving found herself looking at a unexpected visitor

A beautiful women in jeans wearing a white shirt and a brown leather jacket.

The women turned to her and spoke

": Hello upstart." While grinning.

Artemis replied": Hello Barfly"

"brat"

"Relic" was the response

The woman in jeans laughed whole heartily after a few seconds Artemis joined in.

"So kiddo?" she asked what are you doing here. What most of the pantheon never would know and understand was that the two goddesses where good friends. One being a mentor of the other and giving her a duty of her own knowing the younger one needed a release. Keeping a part from it for herself.

"it is no girl trouble so what's up?"

A frown formed on the younger goddess face.

" I heard a cry mentor." She replied

" Kiddo did you break your oath"

"No."

"Did you help someone"

"Yes."

"James and Lily Potter perhaps?" the younger goddess nodded.

"well then we are in the same boat", "shall we investigate ?"

Artemis replied": sure teach."

 **A.N.**

I got this idea reading one of one **Whitetigerwolf's** Stories. About Aphrodite **.**

" **Being herself"** Being a collector of a rpg books I found Scion of white wolf where they made Artemis the lesbian.

And i got an idea and the result is the first chapter. the only thing Aphrodite gave up was the powers over the hunting in and over wilderness. The gift from the mentor for the student."


	2. meet the child

**A work of fanfiction**

Chapter 2

Meet the child.

Hazel Potter was sad her cousin and her friends wanted to play on the playground and Dudley said she should sit on the bench where the parents usually sat down, like a child in time out.

She knew that he would tell his parents that he put her in her place.

She would love to place his gang in time out, they deserved it but if she protested there would be no food and no safe haven at school for a long time.

She felt like crying but aunt Petunia said:" that a freak was not allowed to cry,"

She blinked her tears away hoping she could play sometime as the other kids left and before the monster came, the monster that always brought her home

The one in the disguise of the grandfather with twinkling eyes always waving his stick in front of her when she entered the garden of privet drive

But she was send to the park to play having done her chores they only expected Dudley home while she had to sleep outside, freaks where not allowed near costumers. She had left the shed open maybe she could sleep safe.

While it was getting dark all the other children left. Dudley demanded his homework from her she had finished his but not her own and when he noticed this he tore her answer book ( what is it called in English) up.

There went her homework. She felt like crying and in about an hour the bogeymen would arrive she could not run from him not even hide.

She sat on one of the swings, swinging back and forth.

She cried was there nobody for her and she was terrified of the bogeyman and his assistant Peg leg.

She hated Peg leg he found here everywhere even if she ran.

A beautiful woman approached her wearing a very nice jacket.

"Hey kiddo why did you not leave with the other kids?"

"I am not aloud my uncle has a new client in a hour and then comes the bogeyman to get me,"

"Bogyman?"

"He brings me always back to my home saying I should love my family more, if I run he brings Peg leg, he is scary"

"So you are being brought home by the bogyman?" The girl nodded." Or Peg leg ""he is mean he said I should stay in my room and something about vigilance"

"That would be scary" the woman said while sitting beside her on the swings

Another woman in a nice business outfit sat on the other swing beside Hazel.

And spoke "Men never are good for you."

The women with the jacket replied": for some reason some men are useful.

The other women gave a snort: "women do it better"

"dyke"

"slut"

Hazel looked confused. What where they talking about.

She did not ask further questions. Questions where bad for her.

But for now she played on the swing. Listening to the women bickering about this strange habit she lost herself almost in a fantasy of having caring parents.

But the sun had gone it was nearly dark she had to go home otherwise they would come she had to run, to the shed where it was safe. But she hoped to reach the shed.

It was too late because the Bogeyman and Peg Leg had arrived and she was in trouble.


	3. Bogeman and Peg leg

Third chapter **Still fanfiction**

The bogeyman and Pale leg had arrived. Hazel was ready to bolt for the safety of the shed.

But she was hold back by the woman in the beautiful jacket laying a hand on her shoulder.

On the other site the woman in the business clothes did the same.

"Hazel go back to playing on the swing" both women said in union.

Hazel looked ready to cry but it made her feel save while she returned to playing on the swing,

Whoever those woman where the where not afraid of those two

"Who are you then?" the woman in the jacket asked,

"Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody" he replied "stay still for memory modification. "It is for the best."

"Can we ask why?" the women in the jacket asked.

"Because I know the best way it is for the greater good" he replied. Smiling benevolent

"Like mother like son" the woman in the business suit said

Albus mouth fell open, he had not expected that they knew about his mother.

Alastor spoke:" explain now muggle!"

The two women looked at each other and shrugged turning back to the demigod and his lapdog.

Like the girl playing behind us would say Peg leg ask the Bogeyman

Moody made his artificial eye go looking on Albus

Albus almost roared in anger "keep quiet you insolent whores."

"Well" the woman in the leather jacket spoke that's original "I have been called worse."

"A child of the wise one and only an old insult, next solstice a new point on the agenda. Athena should not follow my lead on lowlife procreation.

The woman in the business suit giggled I am proposing that, no more using males and their stupid ideas .

Aphrodite giggled along.

Moody looked flabbergasted if she said that about Athena she would be. "o Shit"

Albus became pale beyond recognition.

The woman in of him front started to change in his old lover,

Moody looked at the image of his wife that left this world to early.

Albus began to sputter almost ready to run.

Moody placed his wand away and kneeled "lady Aphrodite?" he spoke": Who is your companion?"

The woman in the business suit replied instead ": the maiden of the hunt."

"Lady Aphrodite, Lady Artemis. I accept my punishment."

"Alastor my mother will interfere on your behalf don't do this.

"shall we ask her?" Artemis asked reaching in a pocket of her suit jacket

and taking out a Drachmae.

"She will." Dumbledore replied with confidence.

The woman in the business suit created a stream of water.

While throwing the Drachmae in the stream of water.

Lady Iris please call Athena and accept my payment. The goddess of the hunt said.

"Sure lady Artemis" the reply came almost chipper when she got her payment.

Aphrodite's thoughts were on the question why the goddess sounded so chipper or better who.

But for now it was show time.

 **A.N. I know both Artemis and Aphrodite are a lot oc for Percy Jackson.**

 **Bit heavy on the scion side. Next chapter is Hazel's view of this event.**


	4. Mommy Help

":Hazel get back to playing on the swings." both women said in union.

She was confused but did as she was told. Why did the ladies care for her the freak.

She was scared but the nice ladies had send her back to the swings.

She sat on the middle swing and watched the conversation between the ladies and the Bogeyman and Peg leg. She was scared. Because the bogeyman looked angry not like his usual visage. And called the ladies insolent whores.

She heard her aunt using that word talking about a few ladies at her uncles work. She understood that it was a mean word like freak. She was scared for the ladies.

Peg leg was scared she saw him kneel for the ladies.

That gave her some satisfaction. Finally someone to take him a peg down.

The pun was mean but justified in her opinion.

The bogeyman called that his mother would protect him and Peg leg..

He sounded like her cousin screaming "mommy She did it."

While swinging back and forth she thought the teachers where right.

Somebody will always care.

The business lady made water appear this confused her it became even more confusing wen a voice came from the water. Usually that never happened. Was it magic maybe?

 **Mount Olympus the temple of Athena.**

Athena was reading a comic book a secret pleasure she enjoyed.

Sitting in her temple enjoying the peace.

The small water fountain beside her. sprouted a rainbow of water and the voice of Iris called: "lady Athena".

Athena hiding the comic book replied:" Yes lady Iris."

"there is a message from lady Artemis one of your children have offended her."

Well there goes the relaxing evening, she muttered.

"She asks that you come directly

Interfering on one of her children behalf? And they are not yet animals

The only group free from the no interfering rule was Hecate's society.

"Albus what have you done? Athena muttered.

 **Back at the playground**

Albus stood in front of Allistor his old friend kneeling for the prude and the slut seeing his weapon playing on the swing. What was their interest for his weapon.

While both sat on the council there was only one superior goddess beside Hera, his mother Athena would put them in their place.

In a flash of light his mother appeared in front of the two goddesses.

Both gave angry looks at her. Well both where insufficient for their duty's in his opinion.

Athena took one look at the looks that where being giving to her.

She gulped. The last time those two had teamed up they had not be happy.

And Athena remembered that both were goddesses of hunting.

While Aphrodite had giving up the hunting in the wilderness She taught her children about hunting and there is always a different hunt.

And let not forget her protégé. While many thought that Zeus had taking the part of being a wilderness hunter from Aphrodite he could be no more wrong.

Aphrodite had given her that domain. Well Zeus thought he had punished her the ladies of the council had a very good laugh at his expense.

With the looks on their faces she knew that she not would be joining in the next laugh.


	5. Parenting

**Still a work of fanfiction**

 **Hazel P.O.V.**

While sitting on the swings and watching the what was it called by her uncle when he was explaining a movie scene to her cousin.

A stand of she remembered now.

But she was confused when a woman appeared out of nowhere

Well that confirmed her theory there was magic.

But now she remembered what Peg leg said to the nice ladies.

Lady Aphrodite and lady Artemis.

She was once at the library when a man explained something to his student about what he called the Greek Mythology. Yes that was the word.

He spoke of their gods and their stories. The stories about the heroes and the gods. She had listened in wonder and when the man saw her he had smiled like she had never seen a smile given to her. Usually it was angry frown or a scowl.

Aphrodite the goddess of love and a word she did not know lust.

The librarian had given her a stern look when she asked about that word saying it was not a proper word for young ladies and even for young hooligans like herself. She had felt sad about that she thought that the she was a nice lady but it was a lie, she guessed she believed the rumours spread by her "family" .

Artemis the Goddess of the hunt.

According to the man she was a virgin goddess.

And the goddess of childbirth.

After the incident with the librarian she took her own steps to find an answer to her question.

She had found a dictionary and with her trouble reading she spelled out the word and the explanation. What was the meaning of the last word. She still thought about that after looking it up, maybe she should have looked the first word up to.

 **General P.O.V.**

 **"** Well Athena fancy seeing you here." Aphrodite said.

"Don't disrespect my mother, she is way out of your league seeking wisdom instead of carnal pleasure." Albus yelled at her.

"well if she would get laid little man she would have that stick removed from her ***."

"Aphrodite." Athena started it sounded like a scolding

I know you use language like that but be proper around the child

Because she is already planning to look those words up.

"good" the goddess of love and lust replied

The woman sitting beside Hazel gave a cough.

Focussing everyone's attention at her.

"how nice this discussion is going the mothers of said girl want answers why your child is calling her a weapon in his mind. While my personal opinion is as always men can't do a good job. I like to know why."

Athena looked like she wanted the answer herself

But she remembered that Albus never liked to do the work for the credit.

Albus looked at the woman at the swings.

"I don't have to give you any answer "lady" Artemis"

Artemis and Aphrodite looked at each and nodded

That proposal went through.

Athena looked offended. "Albus." her tone was warning. And her look was Antarctic melding.

"Mother this is business of Hecate's children. The rule is that you can interfere in our live but not in our society and the brat has a role to play. A role that I will see completed because I know the best plan for it."

Athena was starting to get irritated. Albus had always been a brat.

Mad at his family that he could not expand his knowledge because he had to take care of his little sister. She should have demanded that he would go to camp, Chiron would have beat that out of him. Only taking on a dark lord because he wanted to be seen as a hero and for revenge on his old lover. His siblings worked for their fame

Taking on monsters but the one in a so many century magical child turned out to be a mistake. Being that the demigods in the magical community where protected by Hecate's decree they could live beside monsters without problems. And he expected that she would fix his problems?

"Ladies he is all yours."

"Mother"

"I should have been stricter about you being sent to camp."

"why."

"why, because you are behaving like a spoiled brat."

"Aphrodite blessed you with a lover who would love you with anything in his heart and you used him ."

She continued. 'you call her a whore and set you lover up to kill your sister because you wanted knowledge before strategy."

And when he went insane and you had to stop him you did that reluctant.

But you loved the laurels you got for it.

Well Albus this time you are going to be a man and take your punishment like it.


	6. The universe is not nice

**Work of fanfiction no money made**

 **Albus P.O.V.**

Albus looked at his mother and his mouth fell open.

Did his mother not know that he helped shape Hecate's world for the better.

Only a child from her could do that Hecate was way too soft on her blessed.

He was disappointed in his mother .

Calling him a brat.

And his sister was just a casualty. Of no importance to him.

 **Moody P.O.V.**

He wanted to cackle aloud but he feared the three goddesses would take offense.

Albus Dumbledore being put in his place.

He realised that he was in trouble but for the moment he was not the person in trouble. While Albus had not paid any thought to wat the goddesses said he did.

And he heard the ancient code and understood what it meant.

The gods could interfere in their magical children life. But not to influence her society by them.

He was curious how Albus would be punished

 **Hazel P.O.V.**

The Bogey man yelled at his mommy he sounded even more like Dudley.

Talking about Hecate and her society.

If she remembered it right she was the goddess of magic and crossroads,

Well she hoped that Hecate was as nice as the ladies Artemis and Aphrodite.

"Well my dear I hope I am"

Beside her on the swings sat a lady that looked like a fifty something woman.

 **General P.O.V**

Artemis gave a grin, "Hello Hecate."

"Hello Artemis fancy seeing you here,"

The goddess of magic gave her co domain holder a smile.

"What's happening here?"

"Well Athena had a bad idea and spawned a male i would say but there are more things at stake as it seems."

Athena gave her a glare. Bringing up the selfish brat how rude. That said brat hid behind her was even worse

"I know that dear and I know why his mother is disappointed in him."

Only seeking knowledge and using strategy only to get credit for other people's work

"But my lady I am shaping your world for the greater good." Making a better world

"Whose Greater Good mine or yours?" Hecate raised an eyebrow.

"Ehm/" he replied

"While I allow interference from others in their children live I do not like their noses in my society. Hecate spoke

"Artemis and Aphrodite." You blessed two of my people

"While normally I applaud it your actions has consequences . With my society being it as it is she is a child tormented by the fates."

"As a punishment she will be sent to camp Half blood."

Both goddesses were happy with that. "But she has to reach it on her own."

"She gets a companion she has to take care of and the normal rules for demigods apply including the monsters if she reaches camp you are allowed to claim her."

.

Hazel looked scared a camp was good but getting there and what said the lady about companions and monsters. And what did being claimed meant.

the nice ladies nodded to the older lady.

Hecate continued.

"Alastor Moody, you showed yourself a loyal and humble man,

Moody looked up to the goddess of magic. Not knowing what she meant,

Your punishment will be to guard your companion as I have decreed she has to take care of you. But you have also the order to take care of her

Moody nodded

"But punishment has to be given."

He found his body shifting feeling pain he had not felt since being cruciod by You know who.

When the pain was over there stood a wolf silver grey in colour

His lost eye was still magical but his leg had reappeared

"Hazel take your companion home ".

The girl at the swing sitting beside her stood up walking away back to privet drive..

But she felt punished. The maiden called herself and the other lady her mothers.

Why could she not go with them. She felt tears in her eyes.

"Hazel" the elderly lady spoke getting the small girls attention.

"It might be a punishment for your companion."

But the journey is a lesson for both of you,

She raised an eyebrow taking after one of her mothers.

The action made al goddesses laugh.

"She takes after you Artemis." Athena chuckled.

Aphrodite walked to her and gave her a hug,

Artemis joined them in the hug.

"Be safe kiddo/ little tree." Her mother's spoke while ending the hug

She thought that she would never say this.

"bye mom's" she turned to the wolf

"Come on Peg we have a shed to sleep in."

Both left for the Dursley's shed.

"Well Albus your mother regretted not sending you to camp half blood."

"I think we can fix that young men." Hecate said.

Albus looked confused but then the pain started.

Hazel and the wolf Moody entered the garden of four privet drive.

Both hoping to sneak in to the shed unnoticed.

Hazel had explained everything about her life with her relatives.

Quietly Hazel opened the door.

"Come on Peg get in." Moody led the way in to the shed. Sniffing and looking around the cold and bare shed while he was now a wolf there was always a answer "Constant vigilance.".

Hazel started rummaging around behind the lawnmower and took a quilt out of his hiding spot a very nice one to Moody noted .

"I got this one from a teacher as a secret Santa gift," she explained

It was an emerald green one with white doves and deer on it.

Moody thought that the teacher know more than she said with this gift.

Sniffling at it he could find nothing wrong. And his eye well no longer spinning saw nothing wrong. For now.

Don't be so paranoid Peg the little girl said.

The wolf gave her a glare that said I am paranoid and alive learn from it.

And don't call me Peg.

Hazel giggled at that she hoped Moody would not find out for a while that she could understand the wolf.

Hazel crept under the quilt holding it out that her new companion could join her.

"Sweet dreams Peg."


	7. welcome to college

**Still a work of fanfiction.**

 **Hazel and Peg P.O.V..**

Morning had come to Surry letting the dawn of light fall into the small window of the shed of the Dursley residence.

Hazel and her companion stirred both awaking from their sleep

For both it had been a peaceful sleep.

Moody found it the same as his daughter had crept in his bed after the dead of his wife and seeking comfort.

The little one beside him had found the same comfort cuddling with him.

He whined softly. "Get up kid."

The girl beside him shot up in a sitting position.

"Peg, My uncle isn't coming is he?"

The wolf growled a negative

"Thank my mom's." She found it strange to say but she found it appropriated.

Sitting up she spotted a small purse sitting at the working bench her uncle made here use sometimes.

Hiding her quilt again she walked to the bench.

Moody was sitting on his hunches watching her.

She opened the bag and saw a set of clothes, wallet, a bow and arrows in a quiver a set of hunting knives and a pouch.

On top of it was a letter.

Opening the letter she read.

Hello Hazel,

Me and Artemis could not bring you to camp. But we can help a little.

Inside the purse you find some things that will help you.

Both of us never regretted helping in creating you.

Peg Leg is a former Auror, a dark wizard catcher they are a cross between police men and the military. He was also an instructor at their academy,

Love you,

Your moms,

A&A

Her eyes misted up a bit after reading this.

Taking the purse and holding it close to her she wept.

Moody walked to her and sat beside her the girl putting her arm around him

She put her face in his fur and cried.

"it's going to be ok kid." He whined

"Your sure Peg." The girl looked at the wolf beside her.

"Yes I do." "Now get dressed."

"You found out that I can understand you."

The wolf gave her a look.

"Ok Peg"

"Don't call me that"

"Sure Peg." The wolf growled feeling annoyed about the nickname he got.

"but I have to say you live up to your last name you are moody"

The wolf beside her gave a bark of laughter.

"Put the quilt in the purse kid we went down the rabbit hole."

"where going to see the wizarding world". He said.

The girl put on the clothes that she had been given by her mothers

 **Vernon Dursley P.O.V.**

Vernon was a happy man after breakfast. His sister and her price winning Ripper had arrived. The potential customers had become clients.

The freak was out of the house for the night. He should burn that quilt she was fond of as punishment for not giving it to them. Whistling he walked to the shed hoping to give the freak a deserved well punishment She had forced his wife to make breakfast after all.

The door of the shed opened and the freak stepped out

Dressed in new clothes he would take them from her. they would look good for charity

Dressed in a pair of pink camouflage pants and a green shirt and a red jacket having a hood she looked at her uncle "Get lost uncle, I am leaving."

"What did you say freak " he yelled.

"Moms why are boys so slow?" she muttered.

 **A &A P.O.V**.

Two goddesses giggled at that question

Artemis said: "that's our girl."

"She will learn why boys are useful:." Aphrodite replied

Artemis growled at that thought, She would find her a perfect girl

No man would touch her baby Artemis promised her self

"Protective daddy syndrome student of mine". Aphrodite said to her fellow goddess. Artemis glared at her mentor.

The glare she received was priceless Aphrodite decided.

 **Vernon Dursley P.O.V.**

.Vernon sputtered not capable of making an answer.

The freak had never spoking back to him.

He had the asking questions beaten out of her.

Why was she defiant?

Well he would beat it out of her again.

He advanced up her preparing to take a swing.

A silver grey wolf left the shed and ploughed him over.

 **General P.O.V.**

Hazal gave a breath and notched an arrow on her bow

Having never fired one she pointed at the walrus wannabee that was her uncle.

Seeing Peg plough her uncle over made her day.

"Well kid the first class of the day is about the human body"

Hazel lowered her bow and decided to pay attention

"Normally I would have taught you that a few years earlier."

"The human body has many vulnerable points."

The ribs where oblivious. that was I did hurt them first

Vernon lying on the ground looked at the wolf. Showing fear in his eye's

As the wolfs glare made his point.

The other parts are the elbow.

Walking to the right arm of her uncle he put his mouth around the walrus his elbow. And the wolf bit the said elbow.

Vernon screamed like a screaming pig after that bite.

"The neck"

Walking to the neck of the walrus he gave him a gentle nip.

The fat man screamed

"and that's including the solar plexus jumping on the fat man's stomach.

Making the man scream again.

While being the little girl you are we should not forget two points that work

The wolf walked to the feet. of the walrus.

And he took a bite in his right feet.

"The feet when you are a girl wearing heels are a good target."

"If you are as little as you are you kick them in the shins."

"And when you are as small as you are." the wolf spoke

"you run,"

Hazel ran away from privet drive .

Happy that she took his advice and packed the quilt in her purse.

She gave a grin and thought little red riding hood and the wolf went the way of Frodo.

For both of them it was a lesson but it was also an adventure..

 **Omaka**

 **`Well Peg, we don't have a problem sleeping under the same quilt.`**

 **The wolf looked at his companion with a look**

 **`Well a classmate of mine explained a bit about it.`**

 **`Girls have a vagina and boys have a penis.`**

 **`I should be calling you Peggy`**

I don´t ask for reviews but love to hear your opinion


	8. Travels

**Work of fanfiction and butvhering the English language**

 **Hazel and Peg P.O.V.**

When running from the house of those zoo wannabees.

They ran in a person Moody would have liked to miss.

Albus his guard, Arabella Figg. Stood in front of them.

"Well hello Hazel how are you?" the woman asked while focussing on the girl." the woman was carrying a bag of groceries.

"I am fine missus Figg." The girl smiled brightly. Nodding to the wolf beside her she said: "Me and Peg are adventuring a bit."

"that's nice dear" the older woman replied. Eyeing the wolf with a bit of fear in her eyes. Seeing the wolf run further down the street she looked at the young girl again. Who was shifting from foot to foot hoping to catch up with her new pet. She smiled in a dismissal to the girl. "Have fun luve." She said.

"Thanks missus Figg." Hazel yelled while following Peg down the street.

"Well Albus why you would think a wolf would be a good pet I will never know" she muttered. Questioning the ancient headmaster. While she saw the child and the wolf run away down the street going on their adventure.

Well it looked like fun. She thought. "to be young again" she mused

Moody led his charge to a remote alley, waiting for her while she talked with the old woman.

Several moments later she had followed him inside the alley.

"Well kid lesson two of the day." Moody started

The kid looked like her face would split in two. Did the little one go to school or not?

"Magical transportation"

There are couple of ways for magical transportation.

The first apparition basically it is disappearing from one point and appearing in another point.

The girl nodded. "I did that once." The wolf raised an eye at that. "We will be working on it later then."

The second one is the floo.

The floo was designed as a communication between homes. It uses a fireplace and some special powder to create a pathway between to floo addresses. The found out that they also could move between them.

The girl nodded.

"The Third is a Portkey. Basically the same as apparition. But this time it is done through an enchanted object. That takes you to a pre de termed place.

"The other ways are through enchanted objects like brooms and carpets and the likes. Or the one that we are going to take."

"Which one is that?" The little girl asked.

"The knight bus.

The girl raised her eyebrows in question.

"It's the transportation for stranded magicals that can't really travel other ways.

"If I am not mistaking in my guess your purse will hold some money for all the societies we have." the wolf finished.

"we have to stop at my home first after that I have a way to that camp your mothers talked about."

"Okay" the young girl said.

With the help of Moody Hazel found the fee for the knight bus in her purse.

Raising her hand in a wand like manner she was surprised of the appearance of the purple triple decker before her.

When they entered the bus they were met with the conductor that took her fee and the fee for Moody to go to his home in Stirling.

The ride was an adventure on his own. Sitting on a bed being almost thrown around the bus.

When exiting the bus both where very happy because the nausea was not pleasing,

Moody led Hazel to his home leading her to the spare key..

Opening the front door she followed him.

"Peg what do you want here? "

"Some essentials and transport."

"Essentials?"

"Food and equipment."

The wolf led her to the kitchen ordering her to take most of the canned food.

Hazel did as she was told and also took a can opener.

After this she followed the wolf to a bedroom and was ordered to take a chest to the patio,

The young girl did as ordered but she did not understand the orders.

"Well kid I picked the next item up in Germany,"

Leading the child to a storage place Hazel found a carpet

"Take it to the patio and put the stuff on it"

After Hazel had unrolled and placed the food and equipment on it Moody sat beside it,

"Come one kid sit beside me,"

Hazel sat beside peg feeling the carpet leaving the floor.

"Well kid where leaving,:


	9. Chapter 9

**The flying carpet and Long Island P.O.V.**

Hazel felt the carpet beneath her rising in the air.

Well she had done some strange things in the past this was just another scale of different.

Flying over Scotland on a real live flying carpet was nice. She had never flown before. Sitting beside Peg and the trunk with their belongings she relaxed a bit.

"Peg where is this camp lady Hecate spoke of?" she asked.

"I only know that it is somewhere in America some area called Long island.

He responded.

The girl nodded at this speed it would take some time to get there.

Flying over the shores of Scotland. She pulled out her quilt and curled up under it. Moody curled up beside her.

Both looked down and had a magnificent view of the domain of Poseidon.

"Well Peg where not In Kansas yet." the girl said

"We are doing no side trips kid Dorothy and her dog returned safely and Smallville does not exist,"

"Peg that's mean we could have looked around Kansas maybe proof a truth."

`Your mothers said something about monsters and Hecate wants you to be a self-reliant girl so like I told you before constant vigilance. Camp first heroics later.

"Peg you're a bully." The girl pouted.

"While that is why most of my students are alive. "the wolf replied

The wolf gave her a parental glare that made the girl hide more under her quilt. It was nice to have someone that cared for you. But Peg needed a class on being nice in her opinion.

After a couple of days they saw new shores appearing.

Was this the feeling of the explorers finding America. Hazel thought seeing the shores grow while they flew to them.

Her companion gave her a grin. Whit his body it was quite scary.

"welcome to the colonies." he thought.

Landing on an isolated spot both of them left the carpet.

Ordering the girl to roll it up he forced his owm magic to shrink it down to the since of a handkerchief what his companion could put in her pouch

"How you are going to use that carpet?" She asked the man turned wolf.

Said wolf gave her a wolf grin.

"Magic." was his reply

Hazel laughed at this.

"Can we shrink the trunk too Peg?"

Moody the wolf nodded at this he put his paw on the trunk it shrunk to the size of a matchbox.

Hazel picked it up a put it in her pouch.

"So Peg where do we go now?" She asked the wolf. Wandering around the beach. The wolf shrugged.

"Your mons forget to give an address."

"Bhe I might be off assistance." Both the girl and the wolf turned to person that spoke. Seeing a female satyr standing in front of them.

Moody jumped in front of the girl and growled baring his teeth

The satyr looked at the wolf and gulped.

"Nice doggy." While taking a few steps back.

Moody stalked to the satyr fully intending to scare her away walking around the satyr he could smell the beings fear after doing a round around said being.

Feeling someone grab him in the neck.

Looking up he saw the furious face of Hazel.

" Naughty Peg now apologise." She ordered looking sternly at the wolf

Moody grumbled at this who was the teacher here

Hazel started to tap her feet frowning at the wolf.

The satyr looked confused between the girl and the wolf

"Peg I know you are paranoid but she offered her assistance." The girl said.

The wolf grumbled something.

"Yes I understand and if it is a trap you can tell me I told you so" the girl said to the wolf

The wolf looked like he was in pain when he sat down and offered one of his front paws to the satyr

"Hello I am Gwendolyn call me Gwen and I am very pleased to meet the big bad puppy. "the satyr said while shaking a certain wolfs paw.

The reply of the satyr left a little girl laughing on the ground and a certain wolf very displeased.

Hazel while laughing took the hand Gwen offered her helping standing up after this she introduced herself

"I am Hazel Potter Demigoddess of Aphrodite and Artemis and my companion Peg while not in wolf form used to go by Allistor Moody and he lives up to his last name.

Gwen after looking at the disgruntled wolf turned to the girl.

"Why do you call him Peg?" She asked. Ignoring her claims of being a demigoddess of Artemis and Aphrodite..

"He used to have a peg leg." The small girl replied

Gwen nodded in understanding.

Smiling at both she said "follow me."

This made a certain wolf growl.

This made Hazell laugh. "don't be so paranoid Peg trouble will find us always."

" I know that I gave you my favourite speech enough." Moody grumbled.

"Down boy or we leave you behind." Gwen said to the wolf. This made the wolf frown. Kids this day no respect for their elders he thought. Having figured out that the satyr was a teenager.

While leading both to the end of the beach Gwen asked while looking at the wolf "Are you coming Peg or are you being Moody."

Said wolf rolled his eyes

Some women regardless of their species wanted to be comedians..


End file.
